


Experiment Entry #8

by MNH



Series: Experiment Entries. [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNH/pseuds/MNH





	Experiment Entry #8

** Artificial Life Experiment Project. **

** Entry #8. **

** Date: November 2nd 1994. **

 

My last entry seemed a bit vague, so let me fix that…

From what I found, they attempted to prove that life could be made without normal human reproduction. How did they do this? By making a creature that was so similar to a normal human child, you couldn’t tell the difference.

But once they were seemingly fully developed however, the company unveiled them...

Yet...The poor thing still was not stable enough...At least, mentally. They came out, they stepped forward, all good and dandy so far, right? But with a crowd of strange people in lab coats wanting to test you more...I guess that could cause you to snap.

 

They attacked and nearly killed an employee.


End file.
